1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates an apparatus for accurately adjusting a differential probe.
2. Description of Related Art
A test probe is often used to test an electronic device and connect to a display device, such as an oscilloscope, to show a test result. Differential probes are widely used and each includes two metal tips capable of contacting test points of an electronic device to be tested. The distance between the two tips can be adjusted by a screw driver extending into the test probe to rotatably engage with a regulator of the test probe. However, this process of adjustment is inaccurate and inconvenient.